


Snow White and his Prince

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Chan as school nurse, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kindergarten, Kindergarten teacher Kang Seungsik, Love at First Sight, M/M, Smitten seungwoo, just cute, just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: Seungsik is a kindergarten teacher andSeungwoo is the nice man who volunteers every week at the library to read stories to the kids.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	Snow White and his Prince

**Author's Note:**

> corona does NOT exist in this work pls ew corona :(  
> enjoy everyone !!!  
> oh and also the members are babies in this one xD except chan, our school nurse :3

Being a teacher was tough,  
But being a kindergarten's teacher was definitely tougher.   
Ask that from any kindergarten teacher.

The moment you ask them if they're okay, they'll reply 'No'.

So when Seungsik would come every morning all fresh and lively, giggling and chattering with the kids, it always left his co-workers in awe.   
How could he stay positive with a bunch of brain-eaters that pooped and drooled way too much?  
But Seungsik was always so patient with them, and gentle.

The answer to his not-so-mysterious behavior was simply that he likes kids and that's also why he specified in his interview that he wants a kindgarten's teacher job. Regardless of him being a STEM major and having the oppurtunity to make a lot more with higher-quality jobs with higher pays. 

  
Every day he sets out to the school, plays and teaches his classroom consisting of around 18 kids. And every once in a week comes the kids' most awaited day; Library day.   
They get to read books, or mostly just listen the volunteers tell the stories while the teachers take some rest in the back of the library.  
Seungsik usually skipped those rests too. 

This morning, too. He meets up with the kids first, high-fiving them each with a cheery "Good Morning *insert pet name he has made for each kid*"

"Teacher! Today we have library!" One of the little kids spoke up, raising his arm in the air and Seungsik nods, putting up his apron, "We do~ and I have a good news for everyone! Starting from next month, we will be having our weekly cooking classes!" 

Everyone erupts in cheers, while some continue on to talk among themselves.  
On every Tuesday, what made the kids happier (and teachers too, but they weren't allowed to admit that out loud) was that they didn't study at all.  
They had all the time to read, listen, play around with acts and toys and do no study all day long from early morning to evening. 

The library was just across the road from the school, a not-too-small, neither-too-big building covered in dark brown paint and inside the aisles were the same color as well. White tubelights illuminated the interior and it was just like any other library except a lot more laid-back than libraries should be in the 2020.

Seungsik and the kids walked out the school, bowing down to every teacher they bumped into and Seungsik stood in front like a mother duck while the kids were all lined up behind him neatly like little ducklings.  
Which Seungsik always found so adorable,  
They stop at the traffic light and Seungsik raises his arm, pointing to the red light that showed a silhoutte standing, indicating them to stand still as well,  
"What does the red light mean?"  
This was a routine he did every Tuesday,  
The 'traffic light' poem,  
Written and composed by Kang Seungsik.

"Stop!" The kids chimed,

"What does the yellow light mean?" He asks when the light turns yellow,  
"Wait!" 

"And what does the green light mean?!" He said excitedly, to pump up the kids, "Go!"   
"Let's go, then!" He said with a chuckle and with all his ducklings following him in his glorious pink apron with a bunch of rubber duckies on it, they run to the other side of the road along the zebra-crossing.

"We have reached the other side!" Seungsik said in a deep voice, "Aye Aye Captain." A few kids said knowingly and he laughed at their cuteness.

  
With Tuesdays also came the interactions with the library staff, which was always so kind and helpful and all of the school staff really appreciated that from them.  
Seungsik was the most thankful perhaps, he was always given a little extra treatment too-- sometimes an extra bottle of water or an extra candy and the reason for that was Seungsik's students.  
They were all very polite and never caused trouble in the library, unlike the other groups of students with them from other classes. 

And with Tuesdays comes Han Seungwoo.

The mysterious man who volunteers every Tuesday (and only Tuesday, according to all the other teachers who have Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays as library day) to read stories to the kids.

He is always seated on the wooden chair beside the kids' story books aisle, legs crossed neatly and his outfits are always so, _so_ simple yet attractive.  
That isn't coming from Seungsik only, but rather all his female co-workers too that constantly talked about how handsome Seungwoo was. 

Seungsik walks inside the place, bowing to the lady at the reference table and then to all the staff already there, waiting for the kids to come in and there was a decent amount of noise started. 

And before Seungsik knows, his students are running off to Seungwoo with grins etched on their faces,   
"Ah- be careful! Don't trip!" He calls out in emergency and one of the kids, Hanse, a small and naughty kid who didn't necessarily get into trouble, almost trips over his shoelace.  
But Seungwoo catches him on time, "Oops~ almost got hurt there." He smiled down at Hanse gently, and Hanse chuckles,

"Yes....almost." 

He gathers all of Seungsik's students around himself like a magnet, and Seungwoo already has quite a pile of story books beside him, "How is everyone doing today? Byungchan-ie how's your leg?"  
Said boy shyly nods only, too nervous to speak to an adult except his parents and Teacher Seungsik.

Seungsik, as usual, goes ahead to get a coffee first, exchanging only a bow with Seungwoo. 

He has never really thought about Seungwoo.

But something about him was familiar. 

Seungwoo's wearing a white tee underneath a denim today, a cap set on top of his head to hide away most of his hair, and he seemed just like any university student would, and Seungsik thought he was a University student.  
Seungsik looked the same when he was younger, all dressed up and ready everyday to impress one or a few people. 

But now he wore whatever, and mostly he just wore pastel sweatshirt or tshirt with simple jeans. 

Which also made him very easy to distinguish (for a certain someone *cough cough*)

And when Seungsik returns with a cup of coffee in his hand, he is met with a strange sight of all his kids pulling on Seungwoo's sleeves. 

"Kids! What are you doing?" Seungsik asks, calming them down slowly after putting aside his morning coffee, "That's not very nice. Ask him nicely!" 

Hanse speaks up first, "But he isn't listening!"

"I thought _you_ all were listening to him?" 

Hanse shook his head, "No, its play time and we want to play knight and dragon with him."

Seungsik's cheek heat up at the mention of the game, he was in some weird senses when he introduced the embarrassing game to the kids and he lowers his voice to a hushed tone, "That one is for all of us only, right? We can't play it here?" The game included for the adult in the game to sit on all fours and crawl around, pretending to be the dragon.

Seungwoo, confused, passes looks between Seungsik and Hanse before butting in, "Teacher, they were only asking for me to play with them. I didn't want to play because I, um, I have an injury. Please don't scold them." He said in a single breath.

And Seungsik looks up from where he was knelt down in front of Hanse, "I'm not scolding him but thank you for letting me know."

So with another impulsive thought, Seungsik goes,

"Then, let's play doctor? Everyone can tend to Mr.......?" He trails off and Seungwoo replies, "Seungwoo. Han Seungwoo."

"Mr.Han's injuries!" 

The kids obviously agree and create a commotion gathering their different toys, and Seungsik goes back to his cup of coffee.

"Thanks for the save, teacher." 

Seungsik shook his head with an eye-smile, one that made Seungwoo's stomach drop slightly,

"Just had to do that. I _know_ how embarrassing of a game that is. I really shouldn't have told them about it...."   
There was a large generation gap between the adults and kids, so most of the adults knew the game but the kids didn't. 

The kids return with their 'first aid boxes' and plastic stethoscopes hanging around their necks, as they tell for Seungwoo to hurry up and settle down,

"The patient shouldn't stay standing for too long with injuries, sit down!" Said Sejun, bringing out a bandage and pack of medicine, and Seungwoo sits on the ground cross-legged with Seungsik copying him and doing the same.

  
Seungwoo is generally a nice man, but with kids, he is 10 times nicer.   
Playing along and pretending to faint from the severity of his injuries as the kids tend to him one by one,

Which was a great sight and all the female co-teachers had actually stopped to stare at it while the volunteers told their students the stories. 

This was the noisiest Seungsik's class had ever been, and out of nowhere Seungwoo started pretending that his leg hurt a lot.  
Seungsik smiles at that, ' _The kids look so happy~'_

"We need an adult!" Hanse said, and on cue shot everyone's head towards Seungsik.  
Seungsik was lost in his thoughts, and didn't heard Hanse so he just tilted his head to the side in confusion, his brown hair falling a little to the side and the 'patient' (who is now laid on the floor, an amazing actor he is) feels his heart swoon a little.

Seungsik points to himself at the sudden attention, "Me?"

"Yes, we need an adult! Keep an eye on the patient! We are going to put press-press....um..." Sejun trailed off, "Pressure!" Hanse finishes for him with a small smile, surrounding Seungwoo's leg. 

Seungsik nods, and moves towards Seungwoo, looking down at him with a sheepish grin, "The patient is okay....?" Seungwoo lays expressionless before he winces when there's pressure applied and that somewhat impresses Seungsik a.k.a the Nurse since Hanse just yelled at him to pass the tissues with a 'Nurse! Pass the tissue'  
"The patient is very good at acting." Seungsik whispered to Seungwoo who bit back his laugh, he picks up himself from the floor, half-sitting up now, "Um....I think I'm okay now, doctors!" 

"Are you sure? We haven't applied the stitches yet." Said Subin in a slightly menacing tone and Seungsik gets a surprised look over his face, _"That_ professional _?"_

That makes a few on-lookers chuckle, Subin can be surprising at times but he is indeed the youngest and most adorable.

"Okay, come on. I will read everyone a story now before its lunch time." Seungwoo said and Seungsik moves away, he is about to leave when he feels a shy tug on his sleeve. He turns around to see Byungchan and he bows down to Byungchan's level, "What's wrong Byung-ie?"   
He used the nickname he had come to use with Byungchan to soothe his shyness,  
"Um, can you sit with me today?"   
Seungsik shares a glance with Seungwoo who shrugs, "I mean I never said I only tell stories to kids." 

Seungsik smiled at that softly, and sits down beside Byungchan, facing Seungwoo who also sat down on the ground now.

But, hearing that new fact from Seungwoo, all the female teachers came along as well.

"Well, well. We can't let the chance go, can we?" Eunji said, and they all gather round Seungwoo.

After lunch, they're about to leave and Seungsik has come to take a liking to Seungwoo (more) now.   
Its just that, Seungwoo is nice.   
To everybody.  
But, somehow him being nice feels really sweet at times, and Seungsik would rather not take his nice personality for granted.

  
  


The next day was the first time ever that Seungsik's class would go to their cooking class.   
And like library, its just once a week.   
Seungsik is currently on his knees, tying up the kid's aprons one by one, "Subin-ie! Are you done?" He called out to the only one left and Subin just gives a thumbs up in response.   
Seungsik eyes him for a while and as soon as Subin turns around to talk to Hanse, his attempt at tying up is revealed.

Which was not very....good....

Seungsik giggles to himself and goes ahead to untie it and tie it himself,  
"I did it myself very well, teacher." 

"Yes, you did~ but a bow would look cuter." He finished with a tap to the middle of the bow and stands up, showing his back as well, "See! Teacher has a bow too!" 

  
If Seungsik had known his half-crush half-friend would welcome him at the doorstep of the kitchen,  
He really would have considered tying a bow behind his back twice.

Now all he can do is pray and hope none of his teachers make fun of him about it in front of Seungwoo, who had signed up deliberately to teach the kids how to cook.

Thankfully, only Bomi had her students with Seungsik's class whilst the rest were just the teachers around to help them in the kitchen.

So there were a bunch of kids from 2 classrooms, 2 men and 4 women, all in one giant kitchen, ready to cook. 

"So, Mr.Han has come here for you guys! Let's have him choose what we are going to cook and eat today?" Bomi said with a bright smile on her face, and Seungwoo bows politely to the students, "I thought it'd be nice to see everyone more than once a week," he chuckles, a dimple appearing on his right cheek that may or may not have Seungsik forget he is a teacher for a moment and poking that dimple would be too embarrassing, "We can cook egg-fried rice if everyone is okay with that?"

And everyone agrees for that.

Seungsik goes around the students to help them pick ingredients, since it was just the first day, they weren't allowed to cook yet, but to only watch and observe the elders and eat.

But as Seungsik was doing that, his back is exposed to Bomi who chuckled out loud, "Mr.Kang~ what a nice bow you have!"

Seungsik slaps his hand on his back right away, but it was too late because Seungwoo had already seen that and was smiling to himself slightly.

Seungsik's cheeks heat up, "Uh-I-" 

Another teacher butts in, "Wah~ Seungsik its true! You have a cute bow! Did you become one with the kids?" 

Seungsik turns around and raises his hand, "In my defense, it was just for fun. I'll open it right away-"

"No, don't." Seungwoo cuts him off. 

"Huh?" 

"Don't untie it. It looks cute. I'll do that as well." And Seungwoo unties his ribbon, and ties it up into a bow as well as he could, showing his back off to everyone with the yellow apron he was wearing (it had little snoopy's on it too) 

And Seungsik blushes further, ' _That was...sweet.'_

"But the bow is lopsided?" The teacher from earlier commented and Seungsik walks up to Seungwoo, "I'll do it for you."   
And this time, the bow is neat and cute, and now there are a bunch of kids, and 2 adult men wearing aprons with bows on the backs as they proceed to cooking egg fried rice.

The class finishes with the parents picking up their children from school and Seungsik is left alone to clean all the mess up.   
He sighs, wiping the counters off first then to move to sweep it all away. 

He only had half a plate of egg fried rice and he was starving, ready to run to his home and eat something -- ANYTHING.

"Excuse me, I'm here to help a bit." Seungsik snaps his neck around almost breaking it in two.  
Its always been in Seungsik to get scared easily, even if he knows what's to come. So it's not surprising if he's holding his chest right now in a manner to calm his heart that almost jumped out at Seungwoo's voice.

  
"Yeah...Yeah, sure. Come in." He said breathily, he huffs out and relaxes his shoulder, the panic earlier made him go into his cat-like defense mode.   
"Right. I will be sweeping from the front then."   
Seungwoo and Seungsik are fairly quiet, and the silence is almost uncomfortable until Seungsik randomly decided to spark a conversation and make it less awkward,

"Thank you for earlier..." Seungsik said, wiping the next counter. The kitchen had total 4 counters lined up horizontally, and the kids had scattered crumbs of rice on each and every counter.

"The fried rice? You're welcome! They're my specialty~" he sing-songed and Seungsik shakes his head no, "No! The...bow incident. You saved me from big embarrassment."

Seungwoo chuckles and its a sound that made Seungsik blush unintentionally, "You're welcome for that too. I guess we are equal now. You saved me from embarrassment yesterday and I did the same today." 

Seungsik agrees with a hum and now they're both at the last counter, they complete it all up and as they're putting back the rest of the stuff, Seungsik's stomach rumbles in the almost-silent room.

They both freeze and Seungwoo, instead of looking at Seungsik, looks down at his stomach first,

".....you're hungry?"

"No! It- was not....my stomach....just the chair!" He pointed to the chair laying beside him,

"The chair is like, a foot away from you, teacher." He said with a knowing smile and Seungsik hides his face behind both his palms, but his ears are visible, with bright pink color on them.

Seungwoo finds that really, really adorable. The way the teacher hid his face behind his hands, his pink ears and little whiny noises to somehow save himself again,   
"Please wait here, teacher." Seungwoo says before fleeing away to somewhere, leaving Seungsik to cool his face off.

He's laughing to himself to cover up the shyness, fanning his face and washing his hands, doing whatever to divert his mind and he suddenly thinks of why does Seungwoo call him teacher when he could simply call him Mr.Kang or Seungsik like the other adults too....or is Seungwoo really a kid?  
He giggles at his own thought. 

Seungwoo walks in, holding a paper bag and a plastic one that showed a water bottle and a juice box inside.

"What's all this?" Seungsik asks, looking up at Seungwoo,  
"Food. Let's eat? I'm really hungry too." 

And Seungsik realizes that all the food was eaten by the kids already, and he wasn't the only one hungry.

They seat themselves on the plastic chairs opposite of each other and Seungwoo opens the paper bag,  
He wonders if Seungsik finds it weird that they're eating together despite not knowing each other well but the thought didn't even cover Seungsik's mind a little, all he could focus on was what filling of croissant did Seungwoo bring because that was the only thing in the canteen that came in paper bags.

"Cheese or chocola-?"   
Seungsik doesn't even let him finish, "Cheese!"  
Seungwoo holds back his grin and just takes out the cheese one, handing it to Seungsik who quickly takes a large bite out of the warm croissant, the cheese almost instantly melting inside his mouth,

"Mhmm!" He hummed, "So tasty." He said with his mouth full and when he looks at Seungwoo, he finds him staring at him with a smile,  
"What?" 

"Nothing." He said, starting to eat himself too. 

They eat in further silence except this time its not awkward, and content as they fill their stomachs. 

  
Next Tuesday, Seungsik is a little more than normal nervous about seeing Seungwoo.  
When he reached home last week, he realized that Seungwoo bought the food with his own money and Seungsik ate from it all without even asking to pay back.  
So now, he has made up his mind to ask Seungwoo to pay back for the meal the other day. 

Seungsik is wearing a white dress shirt and ofcourse his favorite pink apron with yellow rubber duckies on it when he walks inside with all his students into the library.

And Seungwoo grins immediately seeing his favorite kids in the whole world enter, and they kids return the grin and hop towards Seungwoo happily,  
"Mr.Han!!!" 

Seungsik smiles fondly, he's been teaching the kids for a while now and something about them being attached to Seungwoo makes him happy,  
Knowing that they have someone to lean on except for their Teacher Kang.   
It's relieving in a way...

"Today, we will be reading Princess stories." Seungwoo said, seating on the floor with all the kids, just like every Tuesday and Seungsik sits with the kids today, deciding to drink his coffee later,  
"Princess?! But those stories aren't for boys..." one of the kids said and Seungwoo shook his head at him, looking at the little girls and boys before saying,  
"Everything, is for everyone. Pick up any book, do you see 'For Girls Only' or 'For Boys Only' written on it? Learning and playing is for everyone. Let's start with Snow White and the Seven dwarfs then?" 

Seungsik feels more glad seeing and hearing that, because Seungwoo had a good mindset that made Seungsik feel more relieved that Seungwoo was a good company.

Seungsik gets up to get his Tuesday coffee and when he returns, the story is almost about to end, and he joins the circle back again,  
"And so, when the Prince kissed Snow White, she woke up and they lived happily ever after with the seven dwarves!" 

"Oh~ Mr.Han, is it possible if the Prince faints, Snow White can kiss him to wake him up?" Sejun asks out of curiosity,

"If he has eaten the poison apple, then yes."

"Then! We could have just kissed you last Tuesday to wake you up! When- when you were fainting because your leg hurt?"

Seungwoo chuckles at the cute idea, imagining all the students kissing him together all over his face,  
"But only one can be snow white?"   
"And aren't we small? We should be the dwarves!"  
"Yeah...we are too small."   
"We need an adult for that!"   
"Yeah-"

And it happens again, a bunch of eyes stare at Seungsik who takes a moment to realize what's going on and he quickly shook his head 'No', "I-Uhm- No no no..." he said, flustered, and Seungwoo found it really cute that Seungsik blushed so easily at the smallest matters,

"Why not!"

  
Seungsik stutters a bit when he says, "Because- Teacher is not white! Yes! Teacher is not...pale....." his voice quietened with every syllable and he feels Sejun poke his cheek, "But Teacher is pretty? Snow White is pretty....too?"   
Seungsik looks at Seungwoo, eyes begging for help, and Seungwoo just shakes his head at him, mouthing 'It's fun'.  
'Fun, my ass!' Seungsik cursed in his head,  
"And- the Prince loved Snow White, too! Mr.Han doesn't love me, he loves you! You all could kiss him!" 

"Who said I didn't love you?"

Seungwoo's voice accompanies a long, long silence, the kids are shocked, and Seungsik has malfunctioned and he just reaches his hand out to smack Seungwoo lightly, hiding his tinted face behind his other palm, "Hey! What are you saying!"  
The second the kids are out of shock, they erupt into a small wave of 'Ooooh~' and Seungwoo just laughs out, scrunching his nose at Seungsik's reaction. 

"Geez..." 

"Okay, let's move on to the next story, kids~ Beauty and the Beast!"

"Mr.Han is certainly not a beast." Subin commented, while Seungsik just slurped his coffee, still embarrassed.   
It was weird that his heart thumped so loudly in his chest right now, almost as if he had a crush...  
Actually, he did.  
There was probably no one out there who didn't have a crush on him, Seungsik had even heard the little girls in his class talk about it that they thought 'Mr.Han is so nice, I want to marry someone like him when I'm older',  
He heard his co-workers, too. 

It was obvious since Seungwoo was not only nice and very kind, too, but also extremely handsome. His features were sharp, yet soft at the same time and his smile was the one thing Seungsik could resemble to a daisy flower,  
Bright and cheerful.   
And contagious. 

  
"But Teacher Kang is certainly Beauty!" Seungwoo said with a giggle, replying to Subin from earlier and Seungsik snaps back to earth with a groan,  
"Mr.Han! Please..." he hides away his face yet again, making the kids and Seungwoo laugh at how cute he can be,  
"Teacher is getting shy!" Hanse said in a reporting manner, and they all laugh around. 

  
The last few kids wave at Seungwoo, "See you tomorrow, Mr.Han!" Seungwoo waves back at them, standing up now and Seungsik approaches him after bidding the parents goodbye,  
"Mr.Han! I have something to ask of you..."   
Seungwoo looks down at him to go on, "Yes?"  
"Last Wednesday, you let me eat off of your money and I was so immersed in eating that I didn't even ask you to pay you back-" he pouts before he continues, a little nervous,   
"So, let me pay you back!" He starts to pull out his wallet when Seungwoo says, "Ah Ah," in a rejecting tone,  
"I don't want to be paid back."  
"Please? I feel guilty, really guilty!"

Seungsik looks extra adorable right now, doe eyes and pouting to get his way and Seungwoo HAS to agree,   
"Okay, but not with money. You can treat me to lunch tomorrow?" 

Seungsik ponders, and ends up nodding in agreement, "Okay, deal!"  
"Deal." Seungwoo says, "And, did you mind me playing around with you today?"

"Huh? Oh. No, not at all...It was fun, like you said. Just be careful with your words, the kids can misunderstand." He said with his enthralling eye-smile, bowing and leaving a Seungwoo with a heart that was running a 100 miles a second. 

The menu for today were cookies, and ofcourse the traditional way to eat them with milk.  
Seungsik helped them all with the ingredients and mixing, and they were now waiting for the cookies to come out of the oven.  
Every kid has 2 cookies each of their own and Seungwoo had made a few extra ones for anyone who might mess up,

Seungsik felt a little embarrassed in his own head for looking forward to today so much that he had trouble sleeping. 

But that's just an effect Seungwoo had. 

And it kind of softened him when he came and saw that Seungwoo was today, too, wearing the apron with a bow behind his back, matching Seungsik and the kids.   
Seungsik made a few cookies himself, and thankfully his batch came out edible.  
Byungchan's batch was the only one that came out melted and soft, too soft to be eaten and Seungwoo tells that the milk was too much in quantity and just hands him his own batch of extra cookies.

The kids settle down to eat and the teachers hurry up to clean, but it wasn't even a minute before all the female teachers were disappearing slowly and Seungsik looks at Eunji, the last one left,   
"Miss Jung! A little help?" She passes looks between Seungsik and Seungwoo, "I'm a little busy today, Seungsik! Sorry!" 

Seungsik just bows, "No, it's okay."

Him and Seungwoo continue to clean, and Seungsik keeps an eye one by one on each kid to make sure they're eating well,  
And, that's when he hears a loud clatter behind him and a 'Oof!'

Seungwoo has fallen on the tiled floor butt first, slipping on the egg yolk that was there because Sejun cracked it open and didn't tell anyone that he messed up.  
Seungsik quickly rushes to his side, "Mr.Han, are you alright?" Said man just groans in response, and now the kids had surrounded them too,  
"My knee hurts a little..."   
"Left one?"  
"Yes..."   
Seungsik checks the left knee, just prodding at it and moving it around a little, causing Seungwoo to wince,   
"I'll call the nurse. Kids, stay with Mr.Han!"

  
Seungsik takes large steps to the infirmary, knocking before he peeks his head inside, "Nurse? Nurse Heo?"   
Chan's voice echoes from behind the curtain, "Yes?"  
"Uh, the volunteer in cooking class has fallen and hurt his knee. We need your help." 

And so, Seungsik and Chan go to the cooking class.  
Seungwoo looks up from where he was, now sitting up with his back against the bottom of the counter,  
Chan sits beside him on the ground, checking his knee. Chan and Seungsik help pick up Seungwoo, to sit him down on the chair and Seungsik turns around to see the kids with worry downed over their faces,

"Mr.Han will be okay~ just go ahead and finish your cookies. Me and Nurse will take care of him."

Chan hums, "Yes, kids. The injury isn't serious anyways. Just a little muscle pull."   
Seungwoo bites the inner corner of his cheek, "It hurts, though?"  
"It will. I'll put the ointment and bandage it for now, take the bandage off tomorrow."   
Seungwoo nods, and watches Seungsik who gets up to clean up the egg remnants on the floor just so no one else falls again and ends uo hurting themselves.

The parents start coming one by one to fetch their kids and Seungsik gets occupied with them, and when he returns, Seungwoo has already been bandaged and Chan had already left.  
He smiles sheepishly at Seungwoo, "It gets pretty hectic at this time." 

Seungwoo is about to tell him its okay but Seungsik is off already to the canteen to buy themselves lunch.

  
He brings back 2 croissants, 2 sandwiches and 2 juice boxes, setting it beside Seungwoo on the counter he was leaned against,  
"Let's eat! Did I make you wait long?" 

Seungwoo purses his lips, "A little?" 

"Teacher....my father hasn't come yet." Seungsik looks at Subin, worried and confused, "Subin-ie! I'll call him right now, come here." He calls Subin to himself, and picks up the little boy to perch him on his knee, carefully holding him.

The bell rings for a few seconds and then the call is picked up,  
"Mr.Jung? I'm Teacher Kang speaking from Subin's school, please come and pick him up." 

He nods and hums, "Yes. Yes. Okay. Thank you." 

He smiles at Seungsik re-assuringly, "He says its just the traffic. Do you want to eat a sandwich?" 

Subin shook his head no, and Seungwoo takes out the cheese croissant, munching into his own,  
"You said to pay back but this is definitely more than what I bought last week?" 

Seungsik has started to eat his own croissant, "So? I wanted to pay back, that's all. Just eat, Mr.Han~"  
"You should call me Seungwoo."  
Seungsik smiles, "Okay~ then you can call me Seungsik. Calling me Teacher makes you seem like a kid!"   
Seungwoo chuckles, "It's just a habit, I guess."   
"From University? Since you ARE in University, I assume."   
"Me? I'm not....a student." 

Seungsik's eyes widen, "What? You definitely look like one."  
"No~ I'm a businessman! I own the Han enterprises for textiles and clothing."   
Seungsik's mouth forms an o and he realizes now why Seungwoo seemed familiar,  
And maybe that's why all the teachers swooned over him, too.  
He is famous as well....

"That's surprising. And cool." 

"Mr.Han, does your leg hurt still?" Subin interjects, and Seungwoo nods, bottom lip protruding to look like a sad puppy, "It does."

"If it hurts too much, Snow White can kiss it better for you." He said, mindlessly swaying his legs,  
Seungsik blushes yet again, something he has come to do so much more often with Seungwoo around, "Subin-ie...!"  
"Okay, Subin-ie. I'll ask Snow White to kiss it better." He winks slyly at Seungsik who thanks the heavens when he sees Subin's father at the gate,  
And he walks away to drop Subin off with a bow and smile just like usual.

"I told you not to say such stuff, the kids can misunderstand." 

"Then let's change this from a misunderstanding to the truth." 

Seungsik pauses from chewing his sandwich, "What's that supposed to mean?" He asks in a lower voice, "Mr.Ha- Seungwoo, your jokes can be harmful, you know?" 

Seungsik averts his gaze, focusing on the sandwich and he hears Seungwoo sigh, "Seungsik, do you have a good memory?"

"Huh?"

"I'll put it simply, do you remember me?" 

Seungsik looks at Seungwoo, and shakes his head, he doesn't think he has seen Seungwoo before,

"Well, you worked at the florist shop down this lane as a student, right?" 

Seungsik's jaw drops, and he is way too much in surprise right now,   
"Wha- how do you know?!"   
Seungwoo just smiles, 

**_It was Seungwoo's last day at his internship, and he came down to his University to tell his teachers about it. On his way back, he decided to buy some flowers for his manager as a good-bye and thank you gift for helping him so much throughout his internship._ **  
**_And so he stops at the florist shop, the greenery and fresh smell welcoming him,_ **  
**_Bright and colorful flowers crowding the whole place._ **

**_The worker had his back turned towards Seungwoo, and he clears his throat to grab his attention, and the guy turns around._ **  
**_His breath gets stuck in his chest, and it feels like a movie scene with the way the air blows into Seungsik's dark hair, moving along with the sunflowers behind him perched in vases._ **  
**_He smiles, the one where his eyes crinkle into crescents and his rabbit-like teeth are on display and Seungwoo melts into the air, (almost)._ **

**_"Hi, welcome to Sunshine's florist shop! How can I help you?"_ **  
**_The name is just in the slightest cringy, but Seungwoo doesn't even think about it, he just blinks abruptly to mentally kick himself out of his daze._ **  
**_"Yes, I-um-I wanted flowers."_ **

**_Seungsik giggles into his fist, "I can see that. You ARE in a florist shop after all."_ **  
**_Seungwoo blushes slightly at the embarrassment, "Yes. I'd like some roses."_ **  
**_"Sure, bouqet or basket?"_ **  
**_"Bouqet."_ **  
**_"For your lover, may I ask? Roses come in different colors and different meanings, you know?"_ **  
**_"No, Not for my lover. For my manager."_ **

**_Seungsik nods his head, moving to the dark pink roses and pulling them out gently, "Dark pink roses mean appreciation and gratitude. I hope it delivers the meaning well enough?" Seungwoo answers with a simple yes, watching Seungsik and his delicate movements with the roses as he wrapped them up in the shiny silver wrapping paper._ **  
**_Seungwoo looks away for a moment to see the other flowers and the lavender roses catch his eyes, mesmerizing and pretty; like Seungsik._ **

**_"What do the lavender roses mean?"_ **

**_"The lavender ones? They symbolize love at first sight and enchantment." He looks up from wrapping the bunch of roses together at Seungwoo, "Beautiful, right? They are one of my favorite flowers, their meaning is so pretty and-" he continues about the lavender roses, its a habit of his to talk about while doing his work but Seungwoo could only hear until the 'Beautiful, right?' Because he answered to that question yes,_ **  
**_And he was talking about the roses and Seungsik both._ **

**_"Okay, it's done! Anything else?"_ **

**_Seungwoo just shakes his head and takes out his wallet to pay Seungsik,_ **  
**_Their fingers brush against each other just a little and Seungwoo feels his stomach fill up with butterflies,_ **  
**_He just knows he has fallen in love right then and there._ **

**_"Thank you for coming, please shop again."_ **  
**_"Yeah..."_ **

  
"You do know that I dealt with a 50 customers a day, and couldn't remember every single one of them!"  
Seungwoo understands that, he really does,  
"I know, but I can't stop myself from hurting anyways."   
Seungsik makes a dejected face, "I'm sorry~ I really didn't remember. But now I know!" He grins and it makes Seungwoo smile as well,   
They have unpacked their straws and are sipping on their juice boxes now,

"So, now that you know I like you--And have done so for a very long time, I hope you can think about it."

"About what?"

Seungwoo rolls his eyes playfully, "About turning the misunderstandings into truth! About- us....being _more_." He tries putting into words and Seungsik laughs at how shy and cute Seungwoo was being, even with his size and age.  
"Yes, I'll think about it."   
The guard comes to check on them, "The afternoon shift is going to come, you both should leave!" 

Seungwoo and Seungsik stand up to leave and Seungwoo throws their trash into the bin. Before Seungsik could leave, though, he exchanged numbers with him, and Seungsik's light pink cheeks didn't go unnoticed,  
But he ignores it, just cherishing the sight.  
And after all the waiting, he's happy he can finally see this view that he's fantasized about all this time.

"If it makes you feel better in any way, I like you too." 

Seungwoo freezes for a second, "Yeah? That makes me really happy."  
Seungsik just half-smiles in return, turning around to leave.

It's just the beginning, but Seungwoo is unconditionally happy right now.  
There's excitement for both of them deep within their hearts about what's to come.

And if this was a fairytale read by Seungwoo, he'd definitely end it with his cliché way of saying 

  
'They lived happily ever after'.

**Author's Note:**

> #98 -- Seungsik is a teacher. Seungwoo is the nice man who volunteers every week at the library to read stories to the kids.


End file.
